


I am (not) cold!

by LaraDarkness



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos is a Dork, Cold Weather, Dorks, Festivals, Fluff, Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: I wrote this shortly after D3 came out and finished it now, even though I'm in no mood for this ship ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌Also, English ain't my native language
Relationships: Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Mal & Uma (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	I am (not) cold!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after D3 came out and finished it now, even though I'm in no mood for this ship ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌  
> Also, English ain't my native language

„Why do we have to go with them again?“ Carlos whined as he followed Mal and Evie to the festival.  
„Ben told me it'd be a good idea to grow closer to them, y'know after they helped us beat Audrey.“ Mal shrugged.  
Are you wondering, what's going on?  
Well, after Audrey came back to her good self and the barrier was taken down, Ben said it'd be a great welcoming to do a quick small festival and he had this great idea that Mal and the others could go there with Uma, Harry, and Gil.  
I mean, it's not like they hated each other, but Carlos didn't really talk to anyone from the trio, at least not anymore and now he had to spend hours with them. He tried to explain to Evie that the fact he used to date Harry once didn't mean he'd like to spend the rest of the day with him, but she didn't listen to him. Obviously.

„Just act nice like you do all the time, 'Los. Not that big problem." Jay snickered, slapping his back.  
„Pup's not happy to spen' time with us, huh?“ Anyone could recognize that accent. They turnes around to face the pirate trio.  
„Maybe.“ The white-haired boy shrugged, earning an elbow to his right side by Evie.  
„We're not that bad.“ Gil pouted, crossing his arms and Uma smirked, sending Mal a look.  
Oh no.  
„Hey guys, there's this absolutely amazing stand with clothes, close to the sea.“ Evie exclaimed, all angel-like sweet voice and smile as she clasped her hands together, getting the message from Uma and Mal.  
„And I know you don't care about clothes that much, Carlos and neither do you, Harry.“  
Carlos really did not like where this was going.  
„So you can just spend time together.“  
Oh _hell no_.  
The smaller boy was ready to ask Jay or Gil to stay with them, but the pirate's eyes literally sparkled and he happily dragged Jay after the girls.  
Mal just shrugged, smirking as she turned on her heel.  
Carlos needed new friends.

• • •

The dog lover and the son of Hook have been walking for a rather long time. They've already tried everything that was on this small 'festival' and it was getting dark and cold, but they were told not to leave until their friends joined them again. (Such great friends they have, right?)  
So now, Carlos, who left his jacket in his room („Wait a goddamn second, Jay! I'm just gonna-“ „You're not gonna need your stupid jacket out there!“ The door to their room closed and he was being dragged away), was starting to feel cold and he just wanted to smash Mal's head into a wall. 

A bump into his side made him start paying attention to reality.  
„Stop lookin' so murderous, pup.“ The pirate chuckled. It looked like the cold didn't bother him at all- it might be because he had his damn warm red coat.  
„I'm not looking murderous. I just don't understand the point staying here when we have nothing to do.“ Carlos frowned, pouting a little.  
„Aww, ye'r so cute, pup.“ The taller messed up Carlos' hair, grinning.  
The younger slapped his hand away immediately.  
„Shut up, Harry.“  
The only thing that surprised the pirate was how cold the pup's skin felt for that one second it touched his hand.  
„Ye cold, pup?"  
'Nope' was the only answer he got, before Carlos pulled him on the Ferris wheel out of boredom.

Bad idea. Really bad idea. They stopped in the air and now Cruella's son was freezing for sure. The wind wasn't strong, but it was cold as hell and Carlos was cursing his friends, hoping the sea would swallow them whole.  
By the time they were standing on the ground again, the smaller boy was shaking, trying to hide his hands somewhere.  
„You can't say you're not cold, pup.“  
„I-I'm not...“ He mumbled, not looking Harry into eyes, who just rolled them, completely unimpressed.  
„I'm not cold, Harry.“  
The white-haired boy scoffed softly, trying to not hug himself with his hands. He didn't even know, why he was lying about soon-being-a-piece-of-ice but once he began something, he wasn't gonna give up so easily.  
„Yer whole body 's shakin', pup.“  
„No, it's not.“  
At this point, the pirate just turned his head away, not getting why that stubborn lil bastard wouldn't admit the obvious.  
He felt like giving up for few minutes as they continued to walk, but quickly changed his mind when he heard Carlos's teeth clatter.  
Without another thought Harry took off his coat, wrapping it around the small boy, feeling him flinch.  
„Don't ye dare take it off, pup.“  
The younger looked up at him with confused, but grateful gaze in his eyes.  
So much about not giving up easily.  
„Aren't you gonna be cold?“  
„'M used to cold weathe'.“  
The pirate smiled before it quickly turned into a smirk, but Carlos noticed anyway, so he just smiled at the taller boy.  
„Thanks, Harry.“ The smaller boy said softly, putting his hands through the sleeves. Sure, the coat was bigger than him, but it was _really_ warm, so how could he refuse?  
Then he heard Harry chuckle and honestly, how could the pirate _not_ when like that, the pup looked so fucking cute?  
„Ye still col', pup?“  
And then Carlos thought; _fuck this whole 'not being in touch' thing, it's time to make things right._  
He smiled widely as he waved his right hand.  
„My hand's gonna _freeze_ , Harry.“  
The pirate grinned, before taking the smaller hand into his, squeezing it.  
„Can't let that happen, can I?“

After a few minutes of walking back to the others, Carlos looked down, heat rising to his cheeks.  
„Harry?“  
„Ya?“  
Slowly, he lifted his head, looking Harry into the eyes.  
„My lips are cold too.“  
The pirate blushed slightly as he grinned once again, putting his right hand on Carlos' cheek, before placing his lips on the cold ones in a short kiss.  
When they pulled away, Carlos felt his heart melt, because Harry had a real happy smile on his face and oh my god, this was the cutest expression he's ever seen on the pirate's face. 

• • •

„Alright, what did we miss-“ Mal's eyes stopped on their intertwined fingers.  
„I'm sorry, what did you say when we were leaving, 'Los?“  
„Like you're the one to talk.“ Carlos scoffed, eyeing the daughter of Ursula, who bought new clothes at the stand they went to and if that wasn't blush on Mal's cheeks then Carlos didn't know what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> It may be shitty, because as I said I'm not in the mood for this ship, but I really wanted to finish it and maybe share with you guys, so yea


End file.
